


First Theres A Flash, Then There Are Power Rangers

by Petsohp



Category: Power Rangers (2017), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petsohp/pseuds/Petsohp
Summary: Barry Allen just couldn't keep himself in his Earth-1, now could he?He could still use some new friends anyhow.





	

Barry Allen might have been in another Earth that wasn't his own ( ~~yet, again~~ ) but that didn’t mean that he was going to let innocent people get hurt under his watch.

He heard the loud screams coming just right outside the small town he had just landed in, and zoomed his way to the source. 

When he got there- _oh god what the hell was that thing_? Barry had never seen any metahuman or villain that looked like that, and he has fought a giant shark! 

The monster was almost the height of King Shark and his body was covered with eyes. Giant eyes, small eyes, medium eyes- you get the point. Eye monster had a face shaped like a frog’s, and from the back of its neck two long eyes tube popped out.

The monster spotted Barry, turned his body towards him and shot lasers from his various body eyes. Barry snapped out of his confusion fast enough, ( ~~that would be awkward if he didn’t~~ ) and ran behind eye monster. “You missed me!” Barry exclaimed.

Eye monster huffed. “What are you, a power ranger? When did you change the costume?” It asked.

 _Power ranger?_ Huh. Well, he knows that there’s at least someone that is protecting this Earth. Although he would really like for them to make an appearance just about now. Really, Barry wasn’t going anywhere near those eyes. He instead examined his whereabouts and flashed around, moving the civilians into a safety spot.

“Woah!” a little boy said in wonder. “You guys have super speed now?”

Barry sighed in relieve. At last, another Earth where there wasn’t another speedster that was faster than him. It was what he liked most about Kara’s Earth, and it was nice to have another one after a while.

“Nope,” Barry replied, “I’m just a friendly, faster than normal guy that does what he can do protect others.”

“But you ran fast— “

Barry ran away. He assumed that this Earth didn’t have metahumans, and it was best to have the subject drift away.

* * *

 When he flashed back to the area Eye Monster was previously attacking, he found it deserted.

Weird. He could either assume that the power ranger person Eye Monster had mentioned had come and fought off the monster…. or it had just simply ran away and was awaiting for its chance to strike again. Most likely the latter. Experience had taught him that he just wasn’t that lucky.

Barry looked around and only saw a truck exiting the city.

He should probably get back to his Earth. He really should. But Monster Eye, as weird as it has been, was terrorizing and attacking people without any care in the world minutes before he had landed in this Earth. What would of happened if he haven’t landed at the right time like he did and Eye Monster had hurt someone? He couldn’t stand the thought of leaving it unsupervised. Therefore, Barry sighed and started walking towards the city. Hopefully they had a cheap and decent enough motel he could spend the night in.

* * *

 Jason and Zack unloaded Eye Guy out of the truck. All of his body eyes had been covered with a cloak Billy had designed so that if Eye Guy decided to use his lasers, it would bounce back from to the cloak to his body. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough to muffle his speech, and it wouldn’t stop speaking about how when he was finally free he would destroy them all.

Billy didn’t had that much time to perfect the cloak, okay?

“So we’ll just have Zordon decide what to do with him?” Kimberly asked.

“That’s the plan,” Jason replied, jumping out of the truck.

“And our only one,” Trini said.

“Well, what do you suggest we do with him then? Any idea on how to defeat him?” Zack raised his eyebrow mockingly in question.

“Hey, I’m just stating the obvious.”

Eye Guy thrashed violently inside the cloak he was covered and tied in when Jason and Zack tried to pick it up from the floor.

“Can we just knock it out?” Trini asked, “It’s starting to get on my nerves.”

“We’re almost close to the headquarters,” Jason stated.

“So?”.

“You power rangers wouldn’t have stop me if it wasn’t for that guy that ran around in that ugly dark red suit!” Eye Guy exclaimed.

“Wait, what guy in an ugly dark red suit?” Billy suddenly asked. It was by far the most interesting thing Eye Guy had said in the entire journey. Billy felt his friends pause in their movements as they registered the weird statement.

Eye Guy groaned in annoyance. “Don’t act as fools! If dark red hadn’t come and taken away the people, I would have been able to suck all of their intelligence from them! I was this close!” it whined.

“What guy in an ugly dark red suit?” Billy asked in the general direction of what he assumed was the face.

“You take me as a fool? I know you’re working with him! And when I get out of here I will destroy not only the oh-so-powerful power rangers, I will also destroy ugly suit guy, and then nobody will be left to stand in my way!” Eye Guy proclaimed.

As Billy and his friends took the words in, Zack was the first one to break them out of it.

“Whatever. You’re captured now. You won’t be able to hurt anyone else,” Zack said, following Billy’s line of sight. Man, Eye Guy’s head sure was weird.

Jason motioned for Zack to get down and pick up a side of Eye Guy. Fortunately, Zack was prepared for when it decided to beat the air with its body.

The five of them walked to the entrance of Zordon’s ship. They could deal with ugly dark red suit later. It didn’t seem like he was out hurting people, so they ought to deal with the person (?) that was.  

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, Eye Guy is basically an updated version of the Eye Guy that appeared in the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers


End file.
